Drunk
by NRC
Summary: A drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts. MollyII/Scorpius. Oneshot, FIC CHALLENGE. Happy -belated- birthday, Tat!


**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All J.K. Rowling's characters. Any recognisable line from AVPS belongs to Team Starkid.  
_**

* * *

There was something different about this year's Christmas party.

Maybe it was the way the couples were dancing closely in the living room, maybe it was the love and lust and hormones raging in the air, maybe the strong smell of alcohol wafting from the kitchen.

Maybe even the fact that Scorpius Malfoy, usually strict and rigid and refined, was currently lying on the floor, drunk as a skunk.

Molly sighed. She'd come to the party to escape being alone in the house—her parents had gone to a formal Ministry convention, and Lucy had headed to the Burrow for some family-bonding time with her grandparents, something Molly wasn't really keen on at the moment.

Rolling her eyes at the pathetic scene before her, she stepped towards Scorpius and held out a hand. Groaning, Malfoy swatted her hand away.

"I don't need your help," he slurred, eyes not focusing.

"Yes, you do," Molly said sharply. "Look at yourself, Malfoy."

"Can't a man get drunk around here?"

"Sure they can," she replied. "Except you're not a man yet."

Scorpius' pale hands moved towards his trousers. "D'you want me to prove that?" he demanded, sounding more alive. "Huh? _D'you want me to prove that?_"

"Oh, snap _out_ of it, Malfoy," Molly snapped. She bent down, and slapped him across the face.

That opened his eyes.

"Ow!" he whined. "Cut the crap, Weasley. Can't a man drink to his sorrows?"

"_You_ cut the crap, Malfoy," she said, standing up and offering him a hand again.

He ignored the hand, but sat up nonetheless. He blinked blearily up at her, as if confused as to who she was.

"Molly Weasley," he said finally, recognising the face that was staring disapprovingly down at him. "D'you have any idea how much hell you gave me this year?"

She started. This wasn't something she was expecting. "I gave you hell?"

"Hell yes," he answered, his head flopping up and down in a pathetic attempt at a nod. "Hell to the hell yes, Weasley. When you were going out with that ponce Lysander... D'you have any idea how much hell you gave me this year?"

Molly rolled her eyes. There was really no point in talking to drunks. "What a maniac," she muttered under her breath. She turned to walk away, but was called back by Malfoy's raised voice.

"I mean, I'm the king!" exclaimed Malfoy. "I'm the one who _rules_ over the world, and you're the one girl who I wanted be queen, and she was with a commoner! Ignoring royalty! D'you know how that is? Well, it pisses me off—I mean, just _fucking_ pisses me off... is that I was there for her, y'know? I'd have done absolutely _anything_ for her, but she just ignored me and pretended I didn't exist."

Molly sat down heavily beside Scorpius, who was still ranting. She'd had no idea Malfoy's fancied her. It'd always been _RoseandScorpius_, because everyone could see the sexual tension between the two of them. And Rose had always been in deep denial about liking Malfoy, but Molly had seen right through her cousin's facade. And she'd respected that Rose and Malfoy would end up together.

So she'd settled for the second-best.

But now that Scorpius was coming out with all these revelations... She felt like she'd just wasted a year of her life. She reached out and grabbed a bottle that was lying unopened on the floor, and raised it to her lips, one ear listening to Malfoy.

"Always looking like a _bleeding_ angel whenever I saw her," Malfoy muttered under his breath. "Oh, the perfect couple _MollyandLysander_, the perfect example of love. Just _fucking pisses me off_..."

He continued to rant, and Molly continued to drink. Half an hour later, Lily Potter swooped in on them.

"Mol? Oh god, what happened to _y__ou_?" she asked, staring at the two drunks on the floor, one talking to himself, and the other one's gaze unfocused.

"Why hi there, Lily," Molly said, blinking quickly, instantly recognising her cousin's stature. "What bringeth you to the pits of the universe?"

"I'm here with Caroline Finnegan," Lily replied. "God, Mol. You're drunk."

The cousin on the floor began giggling loudly, and soon, the blonde lying beside her began giggling, too. Lily's eyebrows rose as she stared at them in disbelief. How much had they drunk?

"I'll be right back, Mol," Lily said. Then she turned and forced her way through the throng of people who'd come in unbeknownst to Molly and Scorpius. Nearly everyone they knew from Hogwarts had been invited—including Rose and Lysander, the latter of which Lily was about to ask for help with Molly.

When Lily's trademark red hair disappeared, Scorpius turned to the equally inebriated Molly. "Hey Weasley," he said, his words still slurring. "D'you wanna marry me?"

Molly turned her shining eyes to Scorpius Malfoy, and smiled.

...

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. _

_...  
_

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: **

Written for RealmWeaver's **3 Songs iPod Shuffle Challenge** and xAccioDramionex's **Aliteration Challenge**.

Marry You sung by Glee Cast. Originally by Bruno Mars.

I just wanted to get stuff done before the year ended, so apologies if it's a bit rushed etc. Might make it a two-shot if I get inspired.

**For Tat, **

**because she's awesome ****and encouraging ****and loves next-gen**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!  
**

**=]**

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
